


Transición

by BufonaBuffoon



Category: Bayverse - Fandom, Prime - Fandom, Transformers, cyberverse - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BufonaBuffoon/pseuds/BufonaBuffoon





	Transición

Silencio, ninguna alma con la que interactuar, un profundo y solitario sueño en negro, más que estar muerto. Un reposo sosiego, carente de toda emoción, como hundirse lentamente a una infinita oscuridad. Estado inerte que se vio afectado por una cálida temperatura que le hacía recordar estar con vida, el volver a sentir sensación alguna. primero fue una fría chispa comenzando a latir, abriéndose, estirándose y expandiéndose en aquel ahora frágil pecho, pasando la voz al resto del sistema, despertando, avivando su funcionamiento. El energon congelado nuevamente fluía por sus respectivas vías, rebrotando tal como una flor marchita con sus ojos al sol brillar. Su interior vibraba, se retorcía acomodándose, y entonces nuevamente fue consciente de su propia existencia, era extraño; la tercera vez que despertaba de aquel largo transe. Abrió sus ópticos, la luz amarilla iluminó la cavidad en la que se encontraba, vio su propio reflejo tenue en el grueso cristal que estaba en frente de su rostro, mientras ciertas franjas de su cuerpo cada vez más desprendían una luminiscencia potente y celeste. Y antes de poder reconocerse en su totalidad, un sonido vaporizante detonó la apertura de aquel encierro, una cápsula de éxtasis. Permaneció inmóvil, tragando su despertar momentáneo, dándose cuenta de una figura en frente que esperaba su reaccionar.

—Vamos muévete, sal —Indicó con una indiferencia notoria—, hubo un derrumbe de pocas dimensiones en el sector Muerto. Se envió a Hope para buscar una vía apta para traer el energon que se logró recolectar, pero se perdió el contacto, enviamos a las sondas A-23 y B-01, después de unos nanoclics también se perdió el contacto. Tu misión es bajar y buscar un camino posible para la adquisición del energon.

—¿Hay... Heridos? —Preguntó después de salir con cuidado de su cápsula.

—Es probable, pero tú misión es buscar una vía que nos sirva. Ten, y no te equivoques —Le entregó un dattpad con un mapa de la zona, mostraba el sector del derrumbe y los lugares donde habían desaparecido los anteriores. Debía de trazar un nuevo camino.

—Pero, ¿Y qué pasará con los heri...?

—Tu misión es buscar una vía y nada más, volverás aquí y te congelarás otra vez en tu cápsula, así de simple. Deberías agradecer —Interrumpió bruscamente mientras le increpaba de frente.

—Grrr... —Respuesta innata. Simplemente su interior extrañamente ardió ante tal actitud, aunque no lo tuviera totalmente claro, sentía la negatividad propagarse desde aquel cybertroniano y de la situación.

Tal vez lo hubieran conversado, el porqué tanta frialdad si literalmente acababa de llegar al mundo, al menos un saludo de bienvenida. Pero era mejor sujetarle fuertemente del cuello, apretando y negándose a ver qué también era una criatura sensible. Después de todo, no soportaría una falta de respeto proveniente de alguien con un propósito de servir. El infundir miedo, aterrorizar por la fuerza para recibir a cambio rendición y sometimiento.

—Lo volveré a dejar en claro. Tú misión es buscar una vía para extraer el energon que se logró extraer. ¿Algo que quieras decir? —Apretó con más fuerza al terminar.

Muchas cosas podrían salir desde sus sistemas comunicacionales, pero por un lado el fuerte agarre le hacía sujetar con uno de sus propios servos, intentando disminuir la fuerza. Y por otro, corría el riesgo de que le reemplazaran, tan solo desconectarle con un golpe.

—En marcha —Le empujó en dirección al pasillo por donde debía ir. Había bots caminando de un lado a otro, era una instalación grande. 

Muchos guardias, bots trabajando en grandes pantallas, y múltiples ascensores. Entró en uno de ellos, quien le había recibido se encargó de introducir el respectivo código. La compuerta se cerró, pronto un leve movimiento de la cavidad, bajaba grandes distancias hasta la zona muerta, nadie quería ir allí. Derrumbes, desapariciones, muertes, en toda lógica no era para nada un lugar adecuado para la minería, pero la falta de recursos provocaba tales sacrificios, en este caso, injustamente. Era irónico que aquellos mineros casi ni tocaban lo que con esfuerzo lograban extraer.

Hope, un ligero mech fuerte y ágil, le recordaba desde las dos veces que le habían despertado de su lúgubre dormir. Era quien dirigía al grupo cuando les despertaban. La única tarea que conocía era bajar e iluminar cuando algún accidente ocurría y los sistemas de luz fallaban, lo que era común en las zonas más bajas. Se intimidó un poco cuando la cabina comenzó a temblar levemente, se sujetó de una barra metálica que sobresalía de una de las paredes, cuando creyó que tal vez la situación empeoraría, el movimiento se detuvo, ya había llegado. La compuerta se abrió, dejando ver un amplio y oscuro túnel que conecta con otros más pequeños, un verdadero laberinto, las paredes picadas, agrietadas, luces que parpadeaban; un escenario fúnebre. Continuó el paso, llevando consigo el dattpad, veía dónde estaba el energon, la vía principal estaba bloqueada por el derrumbe, solo quedaba ir por la dirección en donde habían desaparecido, los tres en el mismo lugar, no habían logrado llegar, pero si acercarse, pareciera que buscaron un lugar por donde conectar con el energon, pero al estar cerca, algo ocurrió, incógnita que era muy extraña. Caminó lentamente, pendiente a las distintas vías, por algunos momentos creía haber escuchado golpes, voces que llegaban a su ubicación desde los túneles, comenzaba a agitarse, y recibió un golpe adrenalínico cuando la superficie bajo sus pies comenzó a vibrar, pequeño movimiento que pronto se detuvo, pequeños trozos de metal y polvo cayeron a lo largo de la cavidad. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, en su interior solo quería volver, los extraños ruidos, la fría y susurrante brisa que seguramente venía de alguna salida más adelante, la inestabilidad de la mina, su soledad. Pero si volvía, sufriría el mismo destino, o peor. No había nadie que acudiera para ayudarle, para ponerle a salvo, alguien que le extrañara, tan solo desaparecería y el mundo no obtendría cambio alguno.

¿Morir por un colapso de rocas? ¿O que le arrancaran cada pieza de su cuerpo? Eso fue lo que vio la primera vez después de bajar a una misión, cuando nuevamente tuvo que encapsularse, sus últimos segundos de consciencia fue testigo de cómo asesinaban a una femme por resistirse a entrar. Si no sirves para lo que te imponen, tus piezas servirán, al igual que tus fluidos, pagaban muy bien en esta época de insuficientes recursos. ¿Piedad? ¿Empatía? Al menos en aquel lugar no, reinaba la corrupción y el abuso de poder. Por su falta de inteligencia, el aterrador exterior les ponía nerviosos, y desataban su frustración con quiénes no sabían cómo defenderse. Pero claro, para el trabajo arriesgado eran incapaces, solo porque así lo decidían.

Optó por seguir su paso, esperaba al menos encontrarse con los demás que habían bajado, o mejor aún, tener la suerte de encontrar algún lugar por donde escapar, y al acercarse hasta donde habían desaparecido, voces se habían cada vez más presentes, eso le animó, y apresuró su paso hasta llegar. Su limitada sonrisa se esfumó al ver tan macabro hecho; habían cuerpos en el suelo, los reconocía, eran sus compañeros, con extremidades faltantes, energon derramado en el suelo, paredes, órganos extraídos, soltó el dattpad, parecía que caía lentamente, el tiempo se detenía, pronto la colisión contra el suelo alertó a todos en esa ubicación. su chispa se comprimió, intentando asfixiarse a si misma, desaparecer del lugar, de existir. Subió la mirada pavorosa a tres figuras en pie, le vieron con estupor, y cuando uno sonrió con protervia, los demás también.

—Miren eso, de aquí sacamos unos cuantos tragos más —Un mech de ópticos rojizos que desbordaban perversidad se le acercaba, era lo único que podía observar sin poder moverse, el terror le miraba directamente, y la muerte, se acercaba lentamente extendiendo sus brazos para un afectuoso y desgarrador final.

No sabía por qué, o cómo, pero nuevamente su interior comenzó a arder, como si el miedo se evaporara y dejara atrás una estela de furia e ímpetu, una pequeña llama en su spark que crecía, se hacía más fuerte con el ligero exhalo de lo que percibía, de lo macabro que era su alrededor. Si le querían dañar, también debían de temer, en el fondo era dulce, empática y comprensiva, pero a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, también era vigorosa, perniciosa si debía serlo, y acababan de enseñarle a desatar un peligroso furor; un lado oscuro que quedaba por descubrir.

—¡Grrr! —Algo parecido a un bramido, se escapó por entre sus puntiagudos dientes mientras rasgaba uno de los ópticos del contrario con sus garras.

—¡Aahghr! —Se quejó inmediatamente, el energon escurría por su rostro, y su óptico yacía rodando cerca de sus pedes.

—Oh no, oh no, oh no... —Corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia el ascensor, escuchar los fuertes pasos detrás le impulsaba aún más.

—¡Te tengo! —Sus garras estaban a punto de sujetarle por la espalda.

Una explosión se escuchó por sobre su posición, el piso nuevamente comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, está vez con más brusquedad, tuvieron que detenerse su paso y fueron obligados a apoyarse en las paredes. Rocas pequeñas caían cerca, pero pareciera que crecían en tamaño cada vez. El camino hacia el ascensor estaba siendo tapado por completo, eso le atemorizó, la única salida que conocía desapareció frente a sus ópticos.

—Ya están aquí, hay que irnos —Habló uno de los sujetos, mientras llovían piedras de distintos tamaños.

Sabía que si se quedaba ahí, no sobreviviría, su instinto le impulsó a correr en dirección contraria, tuvo caídas, otras rocas le lastimaban, el polvo nublaba la vista, y nuevamente sintió las fuertes pisadas detrás de sí, y de pronto el suelo que en ese entonces a pesar del movimiento parecía firme, comenzó a hundirse, hasta desplomarse, arrastró sus garras hasta quedar bien sujeta, sus pedes colgaban, volteo con su chispa a punto de salirse de su pecho, los tres cybertronianos cayeron unos cuantos metros y quedaron atrapados, pero solo veía a uno, de su cadera hacia abajo estaba sepultado.

—¡Hey, espera! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Te daré protección y alimento, pero ayúdame a salir!

—¡Ggrah! Ah... —Con esfuerzo, logró subir, y pensó unos segundos.

—¡Apresúrate!

Ese óptico faltante, recordó de lo que fue capaz. Quería ayudarle, pero en su cabeza no desaparecían las fuertes imágenes que no quería ver, la muerte, el energon, los malos tratos, su maldita cápsula...

—No necesito tu basura.

Por ahora. Nuevamente comenzó a correr, los gritos en furia y frustración de aquel sujeto le daban nervios, además de los grandes obstáculos que se presentaban. Por su pequeño tamaño logró pasar por pequeños espacios, y sintió un extraño hormigueo en su cuerpo, y el camino se le hizo más claro, desprendía una luz brillante y salvadora, ya la conocía, pero se asustó al ver pequeñas descargas de energía que salían al momento de hacer rodar unos discos que estaban a los lados de su cabeza y en el exterior de sus piernas. Pronto su enfoque cambio al frente, otra luz; al fin una salida. Con todas sus fuerzas continuó, sentía que todo caería sobre sí, solo unos metros más...

—¡Grraaah! —Después de un salto rodó por el suelo, y un estruendoso sonido se hizo aparecer—, ouch... No puede ser...

La mina había colapsado, y vio el exterior, por un lado una enorme ciudad, por el otro, un desolado paisaje, oscuro y silencioso. Vio hacia la ciudad, a lo lejos; una nube ardiente, llamas gigantes como pétalos danzantes y fieros, la guerra se estaba acercando sin piedad. Logró sobrevivir a la prisión de la mina.

¿Y ahora qué?


End file.
